An Altered Future
by JSM4ster
Summary: Two boys have just started their Pokemon journey, when suddenly they get sent to the future, nearly 1,000 years after their own time. Here Pokemon are treated as nothing more than test subjects, slaves,organ donors, to keep humans in check, and "other" things. These two join up with a group of rebels, to free the Pokemon and "alter" the future.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! welcome to my Story _The Altered Future. _This is my first fic. Please, enjoy and review! Thanks!

JSM4ster

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I want to though.

"Wake up Jaret, wake up!" my little brother shouted at me, while jumping up and down on my bed.

_Seriously Ty?_ I thought as his actions continued, though I wouldn't say that too his face. "So today's the big day, eh? Your tenth birthday!"

I smiled at him as he got down from my bed, a huge grin plastered across his face. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, "Today, my journey as a Pokemon trainer begins! Well, our journey begins." he says with a remorseful glance in my direction.

I can't help but ruffle his untidy hair. "Now, go down stairs and make yourself somethin' to eat."

After he leaves my room, I stretch and hop out of bed, heading towards my bathroom to take a shower. I take my sleep pants off and turn the shower on, letting it warm up a bit. I finally decide its warm enough and step into the shower. The warm water running down my body wakes me up, and I finally realize what today really means.

I'm eighteen, and just about to start my journey. I've waited for the past eight years, watching my little brother grow up. I didn't leave for my journey when I was ten because my mom was a single mom at the time, raising two kids. I promised her I would start my journey at the same time as Ty did, not only to please her, but so I could keep him safe as well.

While I'm thinking, a sharp, rasping sound draws me out of my stupor. "Jaret? You need to hurry son. Ty's waiting down stairs already. He says he'll leave without you." my mom shouts through the door.

"Ok mom! I'll be out in a second!" I call back to her. After she leaves, I turn the shower off and grab the towel off the rack and wrap it around myself.

I dress simply, a plain white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and my dark gray sneakers. I comb my medium length, dark brown hair as I head down stairs where my impatient little brother is sitting at the table, tapping his fingers on its polished wood surface. When he sees me, he leaps out of his chair, nearly knocking it over in the process.

"Are we ready to go yet?" he asks, to which I just smile and calmly shake my head. "Awwww..."

"Sorry Ty." I tell him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I've gotta eat though. Why don't ya' go make sure everything's in our packs; wouldn't want to leave anything here now, would we?" A smile spreads across his face.

"Okay Jaret."

I grab my black jacket off the back of my chair and tie it around my waist, then I turn to face my mom. "Well, I guess this is-" I'm cut off as she wraps her arms around me in a loving embrace, laying her head against my chest. I hold her as she quietly sobs into my chest. "Hey," I tell her. "What's wrong mom? I've never seen you like this."

"I-It's so h-h-hard to b-believe that you're f-finally l-leaving." My mom said in between sobs. "My two b-boys, going to s-see t-t-the world toge-gether. Oh I'm so p-proud! P-promise me this. Keep Ty safe, please?" She looks up at me, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Mom you didn't even need to ask," I tell her, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "Why do you think I waited until Ty was ten? I wanted to start with him so that I could keep him safe." The start of a small smile appears on her tear stained face. "I promise I'll call you every night before we go to bed so we can tell you what happened. Besides, if someone does try to hurt us, in any way shape or form, I have my 9mm tucked under my belt," I calm her as I pat the handgun hidden by my shirt. Her eyes widen in horror at what I'm referring to.

"Y-you would kill someone!?" she says in horror, her eyes wide.

"No!" I almost shout at her. "I would never kill someone! If they attack me and Ty, I would shoot them only if I have to, and never somewhere it could kill! I would also never shoot a Pokemon!" I didn't realize but my voice had risen, drawing unwanted attention, mainly from my little brother.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I open my mouth to respond but stop when my mom starts to speak. "Nothing, Ty. Everything's fine. Go make sure everything's ready to go."

Ty's hesitant at first, but eventually nods and heads back into the living room, leaving me and mom alone.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I tell her, tears starting to fall from my eyes. "You take care. Hell, who knows? Maybe you'll see us on TV!" That gets a small grin out of her. "Ty! All set?" I call to my little brother.

"Yeah bro! All set and ready to go!" his little voice calls back to me.

"Alrighty then. Grab your pack! We're headin' out!" I exclaim, getting him to jump and shout "ALRIGHT!" getting a chuckle out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my pack and slung it over my shoulder, Ty doing the same. I opened the door and stepped outside, the noon sun warmed my head. Something tickled my arm, and a flash of brown entered my line of sight. Ty had been impatient, walking under my arm instead of waiting for me to walk out of the door frame.

"Let's go Jaret! Come on! I want my first Pokemon!" He practically screamed at me, before turning towards route 44.

"Ty!" I yelled at him, "Do you even know where you're going? Our Pokemon are at the gym, not Mahogany town!"

"I knew that!" he yelled back to me. "I was just plotting our course!"

I sighed in response. "Ty, Mahogany town has the seventh gym! Now come here! I already have our route plotted!"

When we got to the gym, one of the gym trainers welcomed us. "Are you trainers?" she asked us.

I shook my head in response. "Me and my brother are here to get our first Pokemon from Clair," I said. "Could you take us to her, please?"

She nodded and asked us to follow her. The gym was a giant glass dome, with what looked like a retractable ceiling. Clair was sitting at the other end of the gym, brushing her Kingdra. She looked up as we approached. "Who are these two?" she asked the gym trainer. "Are they challangers? They sure don't look like challengers whom are worthy of my time."

No ma'am, heir new trainers just starting on thei-"

"Hi-my-name-is-Ty-Sherard-and-this-is-my-brother-J aret-Sherard-and-we're-gonna-be-the-best-trainers- in-the-world-and-I'll-be-better-than-him-though!" Ty cut in not stopping to take a breath, ending in him gasping for breath.

Clair looks to me for confirmation. "Is what this young man says true?"

I nod. "Yes. I am Jaret Sherard, and he is Ty Sherard."

"Well follow me then. Somebody called ahead and requested two special Pokemon as starters for you two," she said with a small half smile in my direction.

We followed Clair into a back room, and she turned the lights on. The room had one table with several Pokeballs on top of it, two larger ones and ten smaller ones. There were also two devices that looked similar to my MP3 player, but one was red and the other was a light green. Both had a cover that you flipped open. Clair turned to look at us, hands on her hips.

"So, you're both going be Pokemon trainers?" We nod. "Then you'll need these." She grabs the MP3 player like things and holds them out to us. Ty grabs the red one and I take the forest green one. "Those are pokedexes". They contain information on all known species of Pokemon. And these," she says holding up the two larger pokeballs. "Are your starters. This one's for you," she handed one of the balls to Ty. "and this one's for you." she handed the other one to me. "Now, why don't you release your partners?"

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Come on out!"

"Let's go!"

With two flashes of light, our new partners appear.

From the ball in my hand a small, four legged creature appears, its fur a shade of dark brown, almost like chocolate, with a mane the color of cream, and a bushy tail its tip the same color as its mane. Its ears were huge, almost as big as my forearm, and its eyes were a chocolate brown.

"Eevee!"

From Ty's ball came a humanoid figure. It had no legs; its feet protruded from under its ruffled dress like thing. Its hands looked like they had gloves on; again giving the impression it was wearing a dress. In the middle of its chest there was a tan circle that led up to its lower face. The top half of its head had what looked like a mask, which covered both of its tall ears. The mask like thing was the same teal color as what seemed to be its dress.

"Munchlax!"

The next thing I knew, I was lying on my back, Ty on top of me.

"Ohh- thank-you-thank-you-thank-you! Munchlax-is-my-favorite-pokemon!" he says, legs kicking in the air, face rolling around in my chest. Behind us, Clair gave a small chuckle.

"Now, these pokeballs," she said, holding up the ten smaller pokeballs, "Are for catching your team of Pokemon. Now you can use your pokedexes to scan your pokemon to learn their move sets."

"All right," I said as I pushed Ty off of me, afterwards pointing my pokedex at eevee. The robotic voice of dexter told me that eevee knew tackle, tail whip, sand attack, and helping hand. Ty did the same with his Munchlax. "So Ty, how about a battle?" I asked him, recieving a quick nod in return. "Clair, may we use your gym for the battle?" I glanced at her, a look of anxiety on my face.

She nodded, telling me that she'd referee. "The battle between Jaret from Blackthorn city and Ty from Blackthorn city is about to begin! Trainers send out your first Pokemon!"

I looked down at eevee. "You ready for this girl?" She replied with a confident yip. I smiled. "Then let's do it! Go get 'em!" I told her as she leapt onto the field, bearing her fangs. Ty's Munchlax came out onto the field, holding its fists like a boxer.

"Begin!" Clair shouted.

I called out the first attack. "Eevee use sand attack!" Eevee ran towards Munchlax and skidded to a stop, effectively kicking a bunch of sand into Munchlaxe's eyes.

"Okay, Munchlax! Use metronome!" Ty commanded. A ball of cyan colored energy formed in Munchlaxe's hand.

I gasped. I knew metronome was powerful, but an attack as powerful as focus blast right from the start?! I knew it'd be over as soon as that hit.

"Eevee! As soon as the attack gets close, run around it, jump, and use the force of the explosion to propel yourself into the air, and use tackle in mid-air!"

She gave me a quizzical look, but my look of confidence must've convinced her otherwise. The sweat started to bead on my forehead. As the attack gets closer and closer, I knew our timing has to be perfect or the plan wouldn't work.

I thought the focus blast was close enough.

"Now!"

"EEVEE!"

Too late.

The attack hit the ground next to eevee and sent her into the wall of the stadium. When the smoke cleared, I saw eevee lying on the ground, unconscious, with a small trickle of blood oozing from her forehead.

"Eevee is unable to battle! The winner is Ty from Blackthorn city!" Clair exclaimed, hoping down from the podium which she stood on. I ran over to eevee, worried she was hurt badly. As I drew nearer, her small form started to stir, and a soft "ee" escaped her lips. I sighed in relief; my little girl wasn't hurt too bad. I still needed to stop by the Pokemon center to get her back in fighting condition, but she'd be fine. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. Ty came over.

"Is eevee gonna' be okay?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"She'll be fine after we get her to the Pokemon center," I assured him, getting a smile from him. "Follow me," I wave a hand towards the gym door. "Thank you for letting us use your gym for our battle, Clair."

AN: Chapter two is FINALLY up. Almost three months... wow. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please rate and review! Thanks!

JSM4ster


End file.
